Anthony Fitzwilliam
by Selsynn
Summary: Quand Jane emménage avec sa sœur, elle ne s'attend pas à ce que le passé de cette dernière reviennent les hanter... Elle veut juste être proche d'elle, pour la soutenir après qu'elle ait été trahie de la pire manière. Et puis elle voulait être là pour son neveu, pour son filleul : Anthony, au nom inconnu. Lizzie/Darcy sur fond de drame. Moderne.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, une très courte histoire, dans le monde moderne.  
_

 _ **Warning** : J'ai pas classé ça en drame pour rien. Je crois que cette fanfic voulait absolument sortir. Des fois, vaut mieux laisser faire.  
_

 _ **Titre** : Anthony Fitzwilliam  
_

 _ **Auteur** : Selsynn_

 _ **Résumé** : Quand Jane emménage avec sa sœur, elle ne s'attend pas à ce que le passé de cette dernière reviennent les hanter... Elle veut juste être proche d'elle, pour la soutenir après qu'elle ait été trahie de la pire manière. Et puis elle voulait être là pour son neveu, pour son filleul : Anthony, au nom inconnu.  
Lizzie/Darcy sur fond de drame. Moderne._ ** _  
_**

 _"A l'écran, l'homme qu'elle s'est jurée de ne plus jamais aimer apparait et manque de se faire descendre par la mafia. Son cœur se serre à nouveau. Et quand les combats et les scènes pure d'action sont là, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et elle ne peut les retenir. Il lui manque tellement. Et en même temps la douleur de la trahison lui bloque la respiration pendant quelques secondes, à chaque fois qu'elle est certaine que c'est lui. Une nouvelle fois, elle hait le fait qu'ils se ressemblent autant, et qu'elle a du mal à les distinguer._ Lui _. Et_ Lui _. Celui qui l'a trahi, et celui dont elle n'ose plus prononcé le nom."_

 _ **Couple** : Darcy / Lizzie & ex Lizzie/Richard F. Il y a un Jane/Bingley en arrière-fond._

 _ **Disclaimer** : C'est une fanfic Orgueil et préjugé et en tant que telle, les personnages et les événements sont tirés de ce roman/télé-série/film. Je sais que le roman est techniquement tombé dans le droit public, mais j'ai envie de vous faire partager cette histoire. _

_Le décor est moderne, du XX/XXIeme siècle. Mais les principaux personnages sont là, et j'espère que vous aimerez mon adaptation. Evidement, je n'ai pas repris tous les éléments, parce que vous allez vite comprendre que Darcy et Lizzie se sont rencontré de manière particulière. Et certainement pas à un bal ou un mariage ou tout autre événement joyeux.  
_

 _Le rating n'est pas élevé car les choses sont toujours juste sous-entendues. Mais toujours est qu'il s'agit du sujet de la mort d'un être cher. Je vous laisse juge._

 _ **Anthony Fitzwilliam,**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Présent (partie 1)**_

Lizzie déballe les cartons de sa sœur.

« Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de plaquer ton boulot, Jane, juste pour moi. Je vais survivre, ce sera pas la première fois que je suis déçue par un homme, tu sais.

— Non, Lizzie, ne t'en fais pas, je ne supportais plus mon patron, il est temps que je change d'ambiance. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal. Et puis, je suis ta grande sœur, c'est à moi d'être là pour toi. Et puis, c'est plus agréable d'être près de Papa que de Maman. »

Elle ajoute la dernière phrase avec un sourire. Sa sœur pousse un soupir, et quand son portable sonne, délaisse le carton de vaisselle pour répondre.

« Allo. Ah, Papa. Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Oui, je suis avec Jane. Oh, non, reste à la maison avec Lydia. Mary vient direct de la fac, ne t'inquiète pas. Oui, on te rejoins à 20h, avec du chinois. Bisous Papa. »

Elle retourne toujours au même carton.

« Est-ce que maman sait qu'on déteste les assiettes avec des fleurs dessinées dessus ? A un moment ou à un autre, faudra que t'apprennes à lui dire non, tu sais ?

— Cela ne m'embête pas plus que ça, Lizzie, ce sont des assiettes parfaitement utilitaires. Et puis cela vient de Grand-Pa Gardiner, alors c'est normal, je suis la plus âgée, je dois prendre le patrimoine de notre lignée. Vraiment, Lizzie, cela ne m'embête pas plus que ça. »

Lizzie ne dit rien de plus et pendant la demi-heure qui suit, les deux sœurs travaillent en silence, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse. Jane se précipite rapidement. Elle revient rapidement avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, en répétant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se déplacer. Lizzie comprend qu'elle va enfin rencontrer le fameux Charles Bingley, le dernier copain sérieux de sa sœur.

« Hey ! »

Alors elle peut le voir pour la première fois, et doit reconnaitre que sa sœur les choisit un peu toujours sur le modèle de premier de la classe, un peu binoclard populaire, intello qui sait être social en même temps. Blond, aux yeux clairs, est-il suédois ? Charles a un sourire facile, et rapidement, voir naturellement met la main à la pâte avec un entrain qui fait chaud au cœur. Une heure plus tard, ils chantent tous trois, à tue-tête, les chansons de leur adolescence. La bonne humeur est présente, et le travail de fourmis où ils doivent particulièrement faire attention à chacun de leur geste est oublié.

Quand Mary arrive, Charles doit partir, pour cueillir à l'aéroport son meilleur ami qui vient pour se sortir des idées. Avec Mary l'atmosphère change encore beaucoup, et c'est les trois sœurs les plus âgées de la fratrie qui se retrouvent et qui peuvent enfin échanger des confidences. Quand enfin, l'heure de rentrer chez leur père arrive, la visite du jeune homme passe totalement sous silence, et la famille se retrouve un peu. Elle retrouve son fils avec joie. A quatre ans et demi, le petit monstre est ravi de passer du temps avec Tata Lydia et Grand-Père.

Le lendemain, Lizzie retourne avec sa sœur dans son appartement en centre-ville, et tandis que cette dernière va passer plusieurs entretiens, Lizzie s'occupe de finir de l'installer. Ils ont beaucoup plus avancé hier que ce qu'elle avait envisagé, ce qui fait qu'elle se retrouve à errer dans l'appartement sans trop savoir quoi faire. L'ordinateur l'appelle, mais elle ne veut pas encore pleurer. Finalement, ses yeux tombe sur la télé et sa collection de films, que quelqu'un a ressorti du grenier, surement Jane. Elle attrape son favori, et se place dans le nouveau canapé Ikea, monté dans l'après-midi de la veille.

A l'écran, l'homme qu'elle s'est jurée de ne plus jamais aimer apparait et manque de se faire descendre par la mafia. Son cœur se serre à nouveau. Et quand les combats et les scènes pure d'action sont là, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et elle ne peut les retenir. Il lui manque tellement. Et en même temps la douleur de la trahison lui bloque la respiration pendant quelques secondes, à chaque fois qu'elle est certaine que c'est _lui_. Une nouvelle fois, elle hait le fait qu'ils se ressemblent autant, et qu'elle a du mal à les distinguer. _Lui_. Et _Lui_. Celui qui l'a trahi, et celui dont elle n'ose plus prononcé le nom.

Deux cousins qui auraient pu être des jumeaux. Qui s'aimaient comme des frères. Que la vie a séparé trop vite. Et que surtout, la vie a séparé d'elle, à multiples reprises.

Quand Jane revient, il ne lui faut qu'un coup d'œil pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te fais du mal. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais les voir, et je les ai ramené chez nous pour pouvoir les montrer un jour à Charles, pas pour que tu noies tes chagrins dans ces navets.

— Ce ne sont pas des navets ! Will est un acteur… De toute manière, c'est pas à cause de William que je les regarde.

— Tu veux réellement me faire croire ça à moi ? Lizzie, je te connais depuis longtemps. Depuis quasiment que tu es née. Cela fait dix ans que tu fantasmes sur ces hommes. Bon sang, même si tu veux réfuter, ton fils leur ressemble. Je n'ai peut-être jamais rencontré le père d'Anthony, mais je sais qui il est. Même si tu n'as jamais osé en parler par skype, tu te souviens, on regardait ensemble les films, et moi, je te regardais toi plus que la vidéo elle-même. Tu as toujours fantasmé sur ces hommes, Lizzie. Je ne sais pas exactement le scandale qu'il y a eu à ce propos, mais tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tu es indifférente. Tu pleures, ma petite Lizzie adorée. Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser seule. J'aurais dû lâcher mon boulot merdique il y a plus de quatre ans.

— C'est sûr que la situation serait différente si tu étais venu, dès la naissance d'Anthony. Mais je n'étais pas moi-même, j'ignorais ce que j'allais devenir. Je me contentais de vivre au jour le jour, et de vivre pour mon fils.

— Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas ce que tu fais depuis deux mois. Je t'admire, Lizzie, je pense que tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes de ma connaissance. Si Charles m'avait trahi de cette manière, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu me relever. Et pourtant, je le connais depuis beaucoup moins longtemps. D'ailleurs, à propos de Charles, il devait passer ce soir, mais il ne viendra pas. Son copain n'est pas motivé pour rester seul à l'hôtel. Ce que je comprends, hein. Je lui ai dit qu'il était invité, mais visiblement, il a refusé de venir. Ils seront là ce week-end pour la crémaillère, par contre.

— C'est demain, tu le sais ? Bon, ce soir je vaux rien, je vais continuer de regarder les films, j'veux me faire l'intégrale.

— Celle avant la naissance d'Antho ?

— Évidement. Les suivants n'existent pas, et il n'aurait jamais dû les tourner. Jamais sans lui. Mais bon, que peut-on attendre d'autre qu'un traitre ?

— Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui s'était passé. »

Lizzie met en freeze la cascade à l'écran.

« William Darcy n'est pas le père d'Anthony, mais par contre, c'est vrai qu'il le connaissait, et qu'il lui ressemblait. Il s'appelait Richard. »

Lizzie indique l'écran de la télévision.

« Tu vois, l'homme, là, ce n'est pas William Darcy. Il s'agit de son confident, de son meilleur ami, de son cousin. C'est la raison pour laquelle les films de William Darcy avant la mort de son double sont les meilleurs. Parce que Richard fait les cascades. Et qu'un œil très averti a du mal à les distinguer. J'ai fini par découvrir un détail précis qui me permet de savoir quelles sont les plans avec William, et lesquels sont des plans avec Richard, le père d'Anthony.

— J'ai l'impression que c'est les mêmes. »

Lizzie prend la main de sa sœur et l'entraine dans sa propre chambre. Là, elle saisit deux cadres photos de sa table de chevet. Sur le premier, elle se trouve elle-même en compagnie de son fils et d'un jeune homme, dans un bar miteux. Sur la seconde, elle est plus jeune, rayonnante, et elle est dans son appart étudiant, avec un homme similaire au premier. Ils lèvent tous deux un toast au photographe. Anthony n'est visible nulle part.

« Quels sont les points communs entre les deux photo, Jane ?

— Ton homme et toi ?

— Non. Juste moi. Celle-ci, déclare-t-elle en montrant celle avec Anthony, a moins de cinq mois. Vu qu'on s'est pris une cuite monumental pour l'anniversaire d'Anthony, et qu'il venait d'avoir quatre ans. L'autre est beaucoup plus ancienne... Elle a presque cinq ans. C'était le jour de la remise des diplômes. J'ai invité Papa, et c'est lui qui a fait la photo, Richard venait de me demander en mariage et d'emménager avec lui.

— Ta remise des diplômes… Ah, oui, je me souviens, maintenant, je ne pouvais vraiment pas venir, Maman…

— Je sais. Je ne t'en ai pas voulu, Richard a rendu cette soirée inoubliable… »

Jane s'intéresse de plus près aux deux photos.

« Alors c'est lui Richard, mais tu veux me faire croire que ce n'est pas lui sur la seconde photo ? »

Son ton était enjoué et Lizzie ressent un coup au cœur à détruire la bonne ambiance.

« Non, si on se bourrait la gueule, c'est dans la peine. Richard n'existait plus. Pourquoi je ne suis pas de bonne humeur toujours autour de l'anniversaire de mon fils ? Parce que c'est un anniversaire qui me désespère et me déprime. Et j'ai cru, la dernière fois, que la tendance aller changer… Quelle idiote j'ai été. »

 _La suite arrivera bientôt et vous en saurez plus. J'espère que ça vous a plu._


	2. Chapter 2

_Et je vous présente... William Darcy bourré. Donc pardonnez un peu le coté OOC ^^ Il est réellement complètement bourré. Et Lizzie fait une découverte fondamentale. Vous saurez pourquoi c'est si fondamental au chapitre suivant._

 _Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire !_

 **Anthony Fitzwilliam**

 **Chapitre 2 : Cinq mois plus tôt, Anthony fête ses quatre ans.  
**

« Liz ! Merci d'être venue. Et mon petit neveu, comment va-t-il ? Vas-y j'ai commandé un chocolat pour lui. Il parait qu'ils sont géniaux. Et je t'ai commandé leur cocktail spécial, tu vas voir, ça arrache la gueule. Ce qui est parfait.

— Je vois que tu es déjà bien avancé, Will'. T'es sûr que les journalistes vont pas te suivre, cette fois-ci ?

— Mon agent se balade avec une doublure à San-Francisco en parlant d'un nouveau film, tu sais, les Loups dans un train. Ils auront leur scoop au cimetierre, j'ai accepté le contrat.

— Un autre film où il y a besoin de cascade ?

— Tu me connais, Liz. Je suis incapable de jouer autre chose que les gros-bras. Il me faut un rôle qui sont à l'opposé de mon caractère. Et puis, c'est là que j'ai ma carrière.

— Ca va mal finir. J'ai déjà perdu Richard, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi. Sans toi, j'aurais plus personne pour m'aider pour Anthony.

— Tant que tu veux de moi, Liz chérie, je serais à tes côtés. Après tout, j'ai promis à ton fiancé de rester à tes côtés. »

Lizzie n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il dit, que Mary arrive.

« Lizzie, tu ne devrais pas boire autant. Le cocktail du chef est trop fort pour toi. Et comment vas Tony, mon cher petit neveu ? Je vous sert un verre et je vous ramène à l'appart' de Lizzie.

— Mary, Dieu soit loué. Will, c'est ma sœur, Mary. Mary, c'est Will.

— Enchanté, bon, je vous laisse, j'ai un service à faire. Oubliez pas, dans une heure, grand max, je vous ramène, j'aurais fini mes heures. Et je sais que le jeune homme a déjà consommé plus que de raisons. »

Will se penche vers Lizzie en lui susurrant.

« Tu sais, je crois que ta sœur croit que je suis le père d'Anthony.

— Fadaise, Mary est plus sensée que d'imaginer que parce que je vais à un bar avec quelqu'un, c'est le père de mon fils.

— Si tu le dis, Liz chérie, si tu le dis. »

Une heure plus tard, Anthony est devant les miettes de gâteaux au chocolat fournis par Mary. Et cette dernière prend sa sœur à bras le corps pour la sortir du siège et la foutre dans sa voiture.

« Alors, Will, tu viens chez Lizzie ? Je m'occupe d'Anthony, je ne voudrais pas qu'il reste avec vous sans supervision, je vais l'amener à Papa. Il sera ravi de revoir son petit-fils. »

William Darcy prend un pas très hésitant et s'avance vers la voiture, malgré le sol qui tangue. Finalement, un quart d'heure plus tard, Lizzie et William se regardent dans le droit des yeux, dans le petit appartement du centre-ville qu'elle loue depuis deux ans.

C'est la première fois qu'il entre chez elle. Il détaille tout du regard. Et ricane comme une hyène en voyant les affiches des films qui tapissent son appartement.

« Tu m'as jamais dit que t'étais une fan, Liz. Tu veux que je te les dédicaces ?

— Ta gueule, Will, crashe-toi dans le canapé, je vais chercher de quoi boire. »

Elle sort du salon pour se diriger vers la kitchinette et ne prête plus attention à lui. Elle cherche de quoi étancher sa peine. Quand elle revient, elle trouve Will devant sa bibliothèque.

« T'as aucun des récents ? Je suis tellement déçu de ta fan-attitude, Liz.

— Will, soupire-t-elle. Avant de rentrer chez moi, tu ne savais même pas que j'avais vu les films que tu as tourné.

— Oui, mais maintenant je sais pourquoi tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. Dis-moi, Liz chérie, suis-je plus beau que Richard ?

— Crétin, si c'est pour dire des conneries, je préfère que tu ne parles pas. T'es bourré. J'espère que t'es bien sûr que personne ne sait que tu es venu.

— Promis, Liz, fais-moi un sourire, dis Liz, et je ferais ce que tu veux. »

Lizzie ferme les yeux, désespérée par l'état de l'homme qui l'accompagne.

« Dois-je demandé à Mary combien tu as bu, ou est-ce que tu vas me le dire.

— Je pense que j'ai du boire autour d'un litre de ce magnifique cocktail. Peut-être plus. C'était bon, et t'étais pas là. Pourquoi t'étais pas là ?

— Parce que je voulais éviter Mary. Mais j'ai échoué quand tu m'as dit que t'allais partir. J'attendais juste à côté. J'ai espéré qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu. »

Lizzie s'approche de lui, et lui fait signe de se pousser. Il se décale, laissant accès à la moitié du canapé. En échange, elle lui tend la bouteille et s'installe contre lui.

« Si… Au début, c'était le jeu de Richard. Savoir si je le connaissais assez pour le reconnaitre.

— Et ?

— Je me suis trompée souvent. A la fin, je le savais parce qu'à force de revoir les mêmes passages, je me souvenais de quand il m'avait dit si c'était lui ou toi.

— Ah… le pouvoir de la nostalgie d'avant. C'était mieux avant. Je préférais avant.

— Et oui, Mr l'acteur à succès Darcy, je préférais quand Richard était là, pour me faire rire.

— Et moi, je peux te faire sourire, non ? »

Il accompagne ses paroles d'un sourire en coin. Lizzie sourit malgré elle.

« C'est pas pareil. Vous êtes aussi différent que le soleil et la lune.

— C'est tellement bien que tu nous ai connu tous les deux. Et que tu ne nous vois pas comme le même modèle, de super séduisant et super intelligent. »

Lizzie lève juste un sourcil devant la déclaration de l'homme devant elle.

« Sérieusement ? »

Il reprend avec un rire dans la voix.

« C'est sûr que Richard était moins intelligent que moi, et plus musclé. Forcément. Mais j'aime à croire que nous étions tous les deux séduisants. Tu as accepté sa demande, tu as bien dû le trouver à ton goût non ?

— Que j'ai aimé Richard ne fait aucun doute, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça vient faire avec ton égo surdimensionné de star du showbiz, Will. J'aimais plus qu'un beau visage.

— C'est les oreilles. Richard avait des petites oreilles rondes, mignonne, que je lui ait toujours envié. Mais j'avais le nez Darcy, droit, discret, et ça, Richard a hérité du nez Fitzwilliam. Toujours été heureux que ma mère… T'sais, Liz chérie, c'est ma mère qui était une Fitzwilliam, mon père, lui il était un Darcy. A une autre époque, c'était un nom qui avait du cachet. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde me connait à cause de mes pectoraux. J'sais que t'as déjà vu ceux de Richard, mais tu veux voir les miens ? Je te les montre si tu me fais un bisous. »

Lizzie le regarde de plus en plus hallucinée, et a le bon goût de lui confisquer la bouteille qu'il buvait tranquillement au goulot. Elle boit une rasade en le regardant s'endormir comme une masse. Elle médite sur ses dernières paroles.

Fitzwilliam. William Darcy est aussi un Fitzwilliam.


	3. Chapter 3

_J'ai hésité longtemps sur un point de ce texte. Mais je vous le publie comme ça. Bonne lecture !  
_

 **Chapitre 3 : Dix ans auparavant  
**

Lizzie s'approche de sa soirée d'intégration, sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Elle ne connait personne ici, et elle a peur de ne pas se faire d'amis. Les filles sont trop peu nombreuses, et les garçons sont trop macho.

A nouveau, elle se demande pourquoi elle est ici. Qu'est ce qui l'a poussé à venir dans une école où elle savait qu'il n'y aurait eu qu'une seule femme sur dix ou vingt hommes. Contrairement à ce que sous-entendait leur mère, ce n'était pas une manœuvre pour trouver un mari.

Jeux vidéo. Matériel de geek. Moto. Alcool.

Les thèmes qu'elle entend dans les conversations qui l'entourent lui donne encore plus l'impression d'être une alien. Une fille qui ne joue pas. Qui ne boit pas. Qui a tout juste dix-sept ans. Dans une autre ville que celle de sa famille, à cinq cents kilomètres de ses parents. Une intello, qui n'aime pas la compétition plus que ça. Qui aime la technique pour elle-même.

Doucement, elle survit aux tâches les plus ridicules les unes que les autres que les encadrants ont décidé de leur ordonner. Et quand ils sont à la plage, pour faire une fiesta monumentale, elle se promet de ne rien boire. Elle n'a pas confiance. Sa tante est déjà montée.

Elle s'approche du comptoir, parce que c'est l'endroit où personne ne repéra qu'elle est seule. Parmi ceux qui servent toute sorte d'alcool, il y a un beau brun ténébreux qui la branche rapidement, en la voyant immobile et n'ayant rien demandé.

« Salut ma jolie. Pourquoi t'es toute seule ?

— Je connais personne, c'est pas suffisant ?

— Une soirée d'intégration, c'est fait pour s'intégrer. Tu devrais aller rencontrer tes futurs collègues. Pour la plupart, tu vas passer cinq ans avec eux… Tu ferais mieux de les rencontre tout de suite.

— Je suis jamais à l'aise, je ne sais pas comment faire.

— T'es timide ? Allez, on peut discuter tous les deux, et quand je termine mon shift, on peut aller chercher à t'intégrer à d'autres groupes. Mais ne compte pas sur moi, j'ai changé de voix. J'ai jamais été un ingénieur, mais mon oncle y tenait tant. Alors… Comme mon oncle est mort, et mon cousin est pas vraiment le type à m'obliger de faire une grande école, je lâche l'affaire, et je vais trouver ma voix ailleurs. »

Lizzie lève un regard étonné sur lui. Voilà un discourt étonnant de la part d'un quasi inconnu.

« Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présenté : Richard Fitzwilliam. A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

— Elizabeth Bennet, mais tout le monde m'appelle Lizzie. Fitzwilliam, tu as dit ? »

D'un rire clair, il dissipe tous ses doutes. La soirée qu'elle passe avec son nouveau meilleur ami est l'une des meilleure de sa vie. Avec lui, elle commence à boire quelques gorgées de bière blonde. Mais tout au long de la soirée, elle reste sobre, et se moque joyeusement des autres.

Les piques acerbes de Lizzie commencent leur réputation.

 **Chapitre 4 : Passé ancien, Lizzie a huit ans**

« Elizabeth et Fitzwilliam était destiné depuis le début l'un pour l'autre. Âmes-sœurs, ils partageaient toutes les peines et toutes les joies. Sans l'un, l'autre n'existait plus. Sans l'autre, le premier n'avait plus le goût à rien. Elizabeth, ma petite Lizzie, un jour tu trouveras ton Fitzwilliam, et tu vivras avec lui comme une princesse. »

Elizabeth ferme les yeux sur l'intensité de la vision provoquée par la voix douce de sa mère. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvient, cette dernière lui raconte cette histoire. Et dans ses rêves, l'homme prend forme, toujours plus séduisant, toujours plus parfait.

Un jour, elle le rencontrera son Fitzwilliam, et alors, elle vivra heureuse pour toujours. Sa maman lui avait dit, c'est que ça devait être vrai non ? Si ? Pourquoi aurait-elle menti ?

 **Chapitre 5 : quatre ans et demi plus tôt**

Lizzie regarde à nouveau son fiancé, à travers la vitre de la voiture.

« Non, je ne peux pas. Désolé. Je sais que tu t'y attendais, que tu le voulais, mais je suis désolée. Peut-être que quand Anthony sera né, ce sera bon ? Je serais moins un morceau de stress ambulant, et je pourrais penser rationnellement. Là, tout ce que je peux imaginer, c'est tout ce que tu m'as toujours raconté sur les manières des paparazzis qui ont tendance à s'inviter toujours avec ton cousin.

— Je comprends. C'est heu… Non, Lizzie-belle, je comprends et je suis d'accord avec toi. Et puis je n'aurais pas dû te proposer un voyage de cinq heure de voiture alors que tu es si proche du terme. C'est juste que très bientôt, il va retourner en Californie, et que tu ne vas pouvoir le voir que dans plusieurs mois.

— Merci. Richard, merci beaucoup.

— Vous êtes les personnes les plus importantes pour moi, et que j'aimerais vous présenter, pour ne pas avoir à séparer mon temps entre vous. Je vous aime tellement tous les deux. Et puis, je trouve normal que tu apprennes à connaitre mon témoin. Après tout, je dois aussi rencontrer ta sœur dès que tu as fait la connaissance de Will. Et j'ai hâte de savoir comment elle est. »

Lizzie a des larmes aux yeux et se penche vers son homme à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

« Sois prudent, et bonne chance pour le tournage. Tu m'appelles quand tu arrives ?

— Toujours, princesse, toujours. Il n'y a rien qui m'en empêcherait, et tu le sais. Même ma cousine, qui voudra surement me montrer plein de choses ne peut pas me retenir là-dessus. Je te rappellerais rapidement, tu peux compter sur moi. »

Lizzie l'embrasse doucement avant de retourner vers l'entrée de l'appartement qu'elle partage avec lui. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourne et l'observe manœuvrer et démarrer doucement. Il présente tout l'aspect de quelqu'un de prudent, mais au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'il est son Fitzwilliam, et que s'il est impétueux, elle l'en aime encore davantage.

Il ne lui arrivera rien, c'est son Fitzwilliam, et elle va vivre heureuse pour toujours avec lui.

Elle retourne à l'intérieur et parle sur skype avec sa grande sœur, dans une autre ville. Depuis quelques années, Lizzie se sent un peu secrète. Sa sœur sait qu'elle a un fiancé mais elle ne l'a présenté à personne. Elle n'a jamais osé lui avouer pourquoi elle l'avait aimé dès qu'il lui avait dit son nom de famille, et elle sait que c'est tout à fait le genre de bourde que Lydia ou même Jane peuvent faire sans s'en rendre compte.

Alors elle a esquivé les demandes de rencontres. Son père, oui, son père l'a rencontré, mais il a tenu sa langue. Il a eu un long regard quand elle lui a annoncé le nom de son chéri, mais elle a choisi de le prévenir en avance. Quand son père est venu pour la soirée de remise des diplômes, il a été enchanté par son nouveau gendre. Il a ensuite adoré la nouvelle qui avait reporté le mariage à l'année suivante.

Quand ensuite elle a terminé cet appel, elle repart dans la nurserie qu'ils ont montée. C'est surtout Richard qui a fait le gros des travaux, mais c'est elle qui a peint la chambre. Dans les tons bleus pale, un peu maritime. Elle sait que quand sa mère débarquera, cette dernière pensera que c'est parce que c'est un garçon, mais en réalité, c'est pas du tout pour ça. C'est la seule couleur qu'ils ont pu associer au calme l'un comme l'autre.

Et ils savent que de calme, ils vont avoir besoin, avec leurs deux personnalités explosive, leur enfant ne peut être qu'une future pile électrique.

Le soir arrive, et elle va en bus jusqu'à la maison de son père, pour manger avec ses deux sœurs et son père, comme prévu dès que Richard part de la maison. Elle est toujours une boule de nerfs qui ne sait pas comment surmonter la nervosité de l'attente.

Mais elle sait que c'est son Fitzwilliam, elle ne craint rien, il lui reviendra.

Néanmoins, elle n'aime pas le voir partir.

Alors elle trompe son anxiété, et attrape l'un de ses films chouchous. Et propose de les voir. Son père voit l'acteur en tête d'affiche et a un sourire sardonique. Mary ne comprend pas sa fascination avec les films d'actions et se retire dans sa chambre pour aller lire tranquillement le dernier livre emprunté à la bibliothèque du lycée. Et Lydia, elle, est ravie d'avoir une activité avec sa si grande sœur.

« Lizzie, tu sais ce que je vais dire, sur ces films. Je n'aimerais pas que… Je crois que le jour où tu te mariera, je ferais jouer des photos dossiers. Il a déjà vu comment tu … regardes avec attention son film ?

— Papa !

— Oui, ma chérie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu n'as plus de langue ? Bref, si tu ne fais rien, j'aurais une photo de moins pour le dossier.

— De quoi tu parles, Papa ? »

La question innocente de la petite Lydia, qui du haut de ses douze ans, tente de passer pour une adolescente, permet aux père et à la sœur d'échanger un nouveau regard conspirateur.

Le téléphone portable de Lizzie sonne en plein milieu. Elle met sur pause, et décroche.

« Oui, bonjour ?

— Mademoiselle Elizabeth Bennet ? Etes-vous bien pacsé avec Monsieur Richard Fitzwilliam ?

— Euh. Oui, bien sûr.

— Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que votre compagnon a eu un accident de la route.

— Il est où ? Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ? »

Lizzie est en mode semi-automatique, elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Elle ne veut pas comprendre. Elle finit par s'évanouir, et son père prend le combiné.

Son air jovial se décompose immédiatement. Quand il remarque que sa fille ne revient pas à elle, et qu'en plus Lydia s'affole du fait qu'elle perde les eaux, il comprend que la situation devient désespérée.

« Contactez sa famille, ma fille s'est évanoui, et va accoucher d'un moment à un autre, si elle ne perd pas l'enfant. Et soyez honnêtes, quels sont les chances que mon gendre revienne dans le pays des vivants ? »

 _Je vous ai gâté, non ? Trois période à la fois !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ! Bonne lecture, et on change de côté (et je pense que vous allez comprendre très vite pourquoi Anthony s'appelle ainsi, quelle est l'histoire derrière son nom)... mais on reste dans la même période. J'espère que ça vous intrigue toujours autant.  
_

 **Anthony Fitzwilliam**

 **Chapitre 6 : Toujours quatre et demi ans auparavant, à une heure de route de chez les Darcy**

Le téléphone qui sonne fera changer son monde, même s'il l'ignore. Dans les minutes qui suivent, il ne voit plus la beauté de son parc, ou les partitions de musique qu'il étudiait pour passer le temps. Non. Tout devient gris, noir et rouge sanglant, ces couleurs qu'il a si peur de voir.

Pourtant il s'y dirige. Son oncle a été très clair sur les directions pour l'hôpital, et lui a conseillé de venir au plus vite, vu qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement aux côtés de son fils.

Parce que c'est Richard qui est étendu au milieu de ce lit de la salle d'urgence. Il l'attendait dans la soirée. Il ne viendra pas.

Les mains tremblent sur le volant, mais il parvient à se calmer suffisamment pour aller à l'hôpital et soutenir son oncle. Il pense brièvement à Georgiana, auquel il n'a rien dit sauf un petit message pour lui dire que ni lui, ni Richard ne viendra en fait ce soir.

Quand il se gare, c'est comme s'il était dans un état second. Il se déplace dans l'hôpital sans voir les gens, seulement des morts en sursis. Il se demande combien ont déjà trépassé depuis l'appel de son oncle.

Un carambolage. Une dizaine de voiture qui se sont entrées les unes dans les autres. Et celle de Richard, il ne sait pas trop où elle se situait au milieu de tout ça. Une pensée vole, la femme de Richard, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Isabelle ? Non, Elizabeth. Est-elle au courant ? Vient-elle ?

Et il se souvient de la dernière fois qu'il a discutée avec son cousin. Il allait avoir un enfant. Elle devait accoucher dans les semaines qui venaient. Et oui, William se souvient qu'il a promis de faire un espace dans son planning pour venir voir l'enfant rapidement. Il se rappelle aussi qu'il sera un parrain du nouveau-né.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui l'attend devant le lit. Son oncle est totalement défait, et quand William arrive, il se lève juste, et lui tape dans l'épaule avant de le serrer fortement dans ses bras.

« Il n'a toujours pas repris conscience. Il a été emmené dans la salle d'opération. William, je ne sais pas comment… s'il lui arrive quelque chose…

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu avais besoin de moi pour te remplacer que tu m'as fait venir. »

La constatation a mi-voix ne lui provoque qu'un peu plus de douleur. Ils ne disent rien, et se soutiennent juste l'un et l'autre. William n'avait jamais été spécialement proche de son oncle, qui était un politique qui aimait un peu trop utiliser sa popularité pour ses campagnes et lui demandait toujours des soutiens ridicule, que son agents refusait quasiment systématiquement une première fois.

Mais il se rend compte aussi, en temps de crise, que c'est un père de famille qui aime par-dessus tous ses enfants.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré sa femme non plus, mais j'ai appris par l'accueil qu'elle a été contacté. J'ai la ligne de sa chambre d'hôpital, elle n'a pas bien pris le choc.

— L'enfant ?

— Pour l'instant, elle est juste en observation, mais elle est suffisamment proche de son terme pour qu'elle accouche à tout moment. »

Leur discussion chuchotée s'arrête immédiatement quand des internes apportent le lit de Richard. Si son père a juste le visage qui se ferme pour ne pas laisser voir sa douleur, William laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise devant l'état critique qu'il ressent. Un docteur les suit et vient s'entretenir avec eux.

« Mon neveu, Anthony. Il est comme un frère pour Richard. Vous pouvez tout dire devant lui, ça m'évitera de répéter vos nouvelles informations.

— Votre fils est toujours dans un état critique, je ne vous le cache pas, mais il semble qu'il ne va plus mourir par suffocation dans les minutes qui suivent. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous avons du opérer dès qu'on a eu compréhension du soucis. Normalement, il devrait reprendre conscience dans les jours à venir. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais plutôt demain. Nous allons le transférer dans un service pour surveiller la respiration et la reprise de conscience. Voulez-vous rester avec lui pendant qu'on lui trouve une place ?

— Bien sûr. N'hésitez pas, s'il y a une place, même en clinique privée, s'il peut être déplacé, je veux qu'il ait un lit au plus vite. Je peux faire les dépenses qu'il faudra, si c'est possible, évidement.

— Nous allons voir ça. Je vous laisse avec l'infirmière qui viendra bientôt. »

Il s'en va pour s'occuper d'autres patients, laissant les deux hommes à nouveau silencieux, mais maintenant contemplant leur proche étendu, inerte, si peu ressemblant du Richard toujours plein de vie et d'énergie.

 **Chapitre 7 : 3 ans et demi auparavant, Anthony a un an  
**

Sa tête parle en espagnol, son cœur saigne tout autant qu'un an auparavant. Il n'a jamais remis les pieds dans le cimetière depuis un an, depuis l'enterrement. Aujourd'hui, il est revenu chez lui. Il a embrassé sa sœur à son appart étudiant, et il va manger chez son oncle plus tard. Et dès après-demain, il sait qu'il va repartir sur la route. C'est devenu une drogue, c'est la seule manière dont il peut survivre sans s'effondrer mort à chaque fois qu'il fait un pas.

Il y a tant de partie du monde à voir. Il y a tant de souffrance autour de lui que la sienne n'est pas importante.

Et quand il n'en peut plus, il entre dans un cybercafé et se connecte sur sa messagerie. Et lit la dernière réponse d'Elizabeth, puis lui renvoie un nouveau mail. Parce que sa conscience lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir tout perdu. Elle, elle a perdu un mari et le père de son enfant. Il a vu des photos plusieurs fois. Il est, après tout, le parrain de l'enfant.

Elle lui a assuré qu'il ne manquerait de rien, car elle était indépendante. Il ne veut rien en savoir et lui fait un virement tous les mois pour l'aider. De toute manière, c'est moins que les intérêts sur sa fortune. Et puis, c'est son filleul, il a le droit de le gâter de la manière qu'il veut.

Quelques fois, il a vu des photos où elle est là aussi. Elle est toujours avec des yeux rougies et un visage défait de manière général. Il sait qu'elle vit mal. Il aimerait être plus là pour elle, mais il ne le peut pas.

Il n'est même pas là pour lui-même.

Il s'approche à grand pas de la tombe blanche qui l'appelle comme une sirène. Au dernier moment, il s'aperçoit de la femme qui tient un bébé dans les bras.

« Tony, tu vois, c'est ton papa. C'est pour ça que ton papa ne peut pas être là, parce que sinon, crois-moi, il t'aimerait plus que tout au monde. Il serait fier de tout ce que tu ferais. De tes courses à quatre pattes, de tes doigts, de tes bajoues. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il te manque, et tu as de la chance. Moi, quelques matins, j'ai du mal à avancer, retourner au travail… J'ai un poids dans la poitrine qui me dit que je ne devrais pas vivre quand il ne le peut plus. Ce serait tellement plus simple si j'arrêtais de vivre…

— Il aurait été particulièrement triste de savoir que vous envisager de vous suicider, Elizabeth. »

Il a pris la parole, parce qu'il ne peut pas supposer qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se retourne, complètement surprise par son apparition. Il lui tend une main pour la serrer.

« William Darcy. C'est mon filleul, c'est ça ? Enfin, je le rencontre !

— Oh, euh, ah… D'accord. Elizabeth Bennet, mais je crois que vous le savez déjà.

— Mon cousin m'avait beaucoup parlé de vous. Et vos photos vous trahissent. Et puis qui d'autre aurais-je pu trouver devant la tombe de mon cousin à déclarer à son fils qu'il s'agit de son père ? Richard n'avait qu'une femme en tête depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il y ait le moindre doute.

— Il m'a aussi énormément parlé de son cousin. J'ai l'impression de vous connaître, Mr Darcy.

— Oh, non. Pas de ça avec la mère de mon filleul. Si Richard aurait toujours été là, nous aurions été de la famille. Appelle-moi William, ou Will. »

Il se demande un moment pourquoi il n'est pas reparti avec le prénom Anthony, comme d'habitude. Il sait qu'elle sait qui il est et ça lui parait totalement idiot de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle lève un regard étonné devant ses paroles et le silence qui prend possession de leur rapports, avant que le jeune Anthony ne se rappelle à eux.

« Et bien dans ce cas-là, pas de Elizabeth, mais Lizzie.

— Non, Lizzie, c'est ce que Richard vous appelait. Si je n'ai pas le droit à Elizabeth, je préfère Liz. Ce serait acceptable ?

— Aucun soucis. Cela fait très longtemps que j'ai jamais eu personne à m'appeler comme ça. »

Elle ne répond rien de plus, et il se demande encore s'il a mis les pieds dans le plat comme il a l'habitude de faire naturellement avec les nouvelles rencontres. Liz n'est pas à proprement parler une nouvelle rencontre, mais elle n'est certainement pas ce que ses mails laissaient imaginer.

Il avait toujours imaginé que Richard avait choisi une femme à son image : ouverte, pleine d'entrain et toujours prête à faire feu sur les ennuis. Et il avait supposé que s'il ne détectait pas ces traits chez la jeune endeuillée, c'était parce que la douleur l'avait transformée.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle était particulièrement petite par rapport à lui, et si elle avait l'impression qu'il allait pouvoir l'attaquer.

Elle tremblait dans la brume de la fin octobre. William pose à terre le pot de chrysanthème qu'il a acheté au fleuriste du coin, et se frotte les mains pour faire partir la terre. Elle ne le regarde déjà plus, toute son attention est fixée sur la tombe. Il s'apprête à prendre délicatement l'enfant pour qu'elle ait un peu de temps seule à seule avec la mort de son compagnon. Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi il fait ça, mais cela lui semble la bonne chose à faire.

Elle ne dit rien, et le regarde juste longuement. Il a l'impression que ses regards peuvent trouer le monde devant lui et voir à travers la mort. Il a tellement l'impression qu'elle peut le voir, et qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour le voir, lui aussi.

Recevoir une tape dans le dos, comme quand Richard arrivait à l'improviste, dans son bureau. Sursauter quand il se rend compte qu'il n'est plus aussi seul qu'il l'imaginait. Et le rire chaud et léger de son cousin qui lui chasse les derniers vestiges de son malaise.

Ah… c'est dans tous ces moments qu'il lui manque. Qu'il se rappelle que son cousin ne sera plus jamais là. Mais il a son fils. Et la mère de ce dernier. Peut-être… Peut-être peut-il apprendre à connaitre le Richard qu'ils aimaient, et leur partager le sien. Celui de son enfance, de son adolescence, de sa carrière. Son frère, son ombre.

Il se sent enfin en paix avec lui-même, et a l'impression d'avoir un but. Comme quand il a démarré le tour du monde. Il lui reste encore deux continents à faire, mais il n'a plus la motivation pour le continuer. Pas alors qu'il pourrait enfin être utile. Enfin, avoir un but dans la vie.

« Il me manque, vous savez. Mais je crois que l'un comme l'autre, nous ne devrions pas nous noyer dans notre chagrin.

— C'est toujours des choses plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais oui, ce serait la choses à faire. Survivre au jour le jour pour Tony me permet d'oublier ma douleur et de me forcer à faire autre chose. Vous allez reprendre votre carrière ?

— Je ne sais pas. Et tutoie-moi, Liz. Je ne suis pas là parce que je suis un acteur, je suis là parce que c'est l'anniversaire du jour où mon monde s'est effondré. »

Il se mord les lèvres devant ses paroles malheureuses. Évidemment, dès qu'il rencontre la mère de son filleule, il faut qu'il soit un monstre d'insensibilité. Il laisse son regard s'aventurer sur le reste du cimetière. Personne d'autre qu'eux. Il aurait pensé que son oncle ou sa sœur se présenterait devant la tombe de leur cousin. Mais non.

Un éclat de lumière attire son regard vers une zone d'ombre. Il fronce les sourcils après avoir reconnu un flash d'appareil photo. Cela fait deux jours qu'il a remis les pieds dans son pays, il est déjà retrouvé par des fichus paparazzis ?

Une vague d'agacement remplace la peine qu'il ressent et s'en nourrit. Sa vision se teinte d'orange et de jaune maladif. Ne peuvent-ils jamais le laisser seul ? Est-ce trop demander ?

Ses gestes saccadés ne lui permettent pas de se calmer, et finalement, il déclare d'une voix basse et aussi douce qu'il puisse :

« L'atmosphère devient invivable par ici. La présence de certaines personnes non voulu m'importune particulièrement. »

Il voit dans son regard blessée qu'elle prend mal ses paroles, mais le groupe approche, et il est plus que temps que William disparaisse de la circulation. Il se promet de lui expliquer la situation par mail dès son retour chez lui.

 _Je crois que c'est le plus gros chapitre jusqu'à présent. Mais bon le premier était trop petit pour être autorisé seul...  
Et donc, pourquoi Richard a voulu appeler son premier-né Anthony ? Que pensez-vous de la rencontre entre Darcy et Lizzie ?  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 8 : Deux ans et demi auparavant, Anthony va avoir deux ans.**

« Liz, je ne veux pas que ça recommence comme l'année dernière. Je payerais mes respects à la tombe à partir de 14h. Tu comptes y aller quand ?

— Dès que je me lève et que j'arrive à sortir Tony de la maison. Je pense apporter un pique-nique, parce que les prévisions promettent du beau temps.

— Tu vas manger dans un cimetière, je suis choqué, Liz.

— Nop, je vais manger en famille. Pas de ma faute si mon homme est sous terre et ne peut pas bouger d'ici. »

William raccroche et n'ose plus rien dire. Il confirme la location de l'appartement qui surplombe le cimetière. Au moins, comme ça, il pourra l'observer sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Si sa justification, c'est de surveiller quand elle part pour savoir s'il peut y aller, il sait au fond de lui-même que cest aussi pour pouvoir regarder son neveu de tout son soul. Et c'est certainement pas pour regarder Liz, la femme de son ombre.

Chapitre 9 : Anthony a trois ans.

« J'ai une idée pour cette année, Will. »

Il ne s'attend pas à son appel, il supposait juste qu'ils ferait le même arrangement que l'année dernière, même si cela était devenu un cauchemar médiatique et que les journalistes people avaient inventé beaucoup sur la simple rencontre qu'ils avaient eu à 14h, où Will avait pris son filleul dans ses bras et embrassé Liz sur la joue, avant d'aller vers la tombe de son cousin.

La photo avait fait la une des principaux magazines people, et les avocats de Will avaient réussi à faire taire le nom de Liz, pour éviter toute retombée sur elle. L'angle de la photo permettait qu'elle ne soit pas reconnaissable.

« Ne soit pas choqué, hein. J'ai le droit d'avoir des idées.

— Non, non, c'est juste que je me souvenais de ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière. Oui, ce serait mieux de ne pas répéter les mêmes éléments

— Comme tu dis. Heureusement, les photos n'ont jamais permis de me repérer. Du coup, oui, je pensais qu'on pourrait faire autre chose. Tu connais un lieu qui te rappelle Richard ? J'en ai quelques-uns que j'aimerais revoir. Et je me dis que tu dois en avoir aussi. Cela va faire trois ans, Will. Trois ans qu'il est parti. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps de commencer à mettre le passé derrière nous ?

— Si, si, certainement. Oui, je pourrais en penser à quelques-uns. Tony devra pas aller à l'école ? Je croyais qu'il était rentré cette année ?

— C'est pas grave, je m'en occupe. C'est un temps pour nous, y compris pour lui. Richard était son père. »

William ne dit plus rien, il ne sait pas quoi ajouter. Il a déjà commencé à faire la liste des lieux qui lui rappelle son cousin, des lieux qu'il n'a jamais osé ré-affronter sans la présence de ce dernier.

Peut-être qu'elle a eu une bonne idée, finalement. Cela lui fait peur, bien sûr. Mais il a peut-être passé un peu trop de temps à se lamenter seul. Alors, il va la laisser gérer cette idée. Il n'ose pas lui parler des lieux que Richard et lui ont hanté dans leur adolescence. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir les mentionner sans être réduits aux larmes.

Quand la date s'approche, William obéit à Liz de tout son cœur. C'est le soir, allongé sur une plage alors qu'elle lui parle de son intégration, et de sa rencontre avec Richard, qu'il prend conscience que ses sentiments ont évolué pour la jeune femme. Il aurait dû s'en douter plus tôt, depuis un an, il s'accroche à ses communications avec elle. Il la soutient quand elle va mal. Il vit dans la même ville pour la rencontrer à l'improviste.

La suite du week-end, sur un coup de tête, il l'emmène et lui fait partager sa vision d'un cousin qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, qui entraient des dans challenge plus facilement que le reste.

Ils pleurèrent tous les deux. Ils dansèrent des rock endiablés dans les boites de nuits que Richard et William avaient hanté, et des slows dans les clubs étudiants que Liz et Richard avaient fréquentés. Quand ils marchèrent le long de la rivière où Will et Richard avaient appris à pêcher sous les ordres et les cours de leurs grand-père, ils se tiennent la main discrètement.

Quand Liz s'approchent de la rue de son appartement étudiant, elle fond en larme, et finit par se rapatrier dans un bar et de parler de Richard toujours avec plus de larmes et de rires qu'avant.

Dans les bras de Liz, la perte semble moins douloureuse. Mais il n'ose rien faire de plus que ce qu'elle fait. Après tout, elle est toujours en deuil, dans son cœur.

Le dernier arrêt, c'est la salle d'audition où Will et Richard ont commencé leur carrière.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu recommencé, mais mon agent a voulu me sortir de ma retraite. Il est douloureux de travailler avec des incompétents. Et tous ceux qui ne sont pas lui le sont naturellement.

— J'ai vu le dernier. Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée que tu l'ai tourné.

— Pourquoi, Liz ?

— Toute ta fortune et toute ta carrière joue sur le fait que Richard et toi étiez l'ombre l'un de l'autre, et que physiquement, vous étiez similaire. Les plans fusionnés entre ton jeu d'acteur et celui des cascades de Richard, où il faut un œil très attentif pour distinguer le moment où vous échanger entre vous parait de la magie. Ta doublure sur le dernier, c'est de la catastrophe.

— Mais je ne peux pas faire ma propre doublure, mais personne que je rencontre et j'interview ne correspond… »

L'idée s'inscrit au moment où il le dit. Certes, tant que Richard était là, il n'aurait jamais voulu de cette idée, mais Richard n'était plus là. Et il ne peut pas juste arrêter sa vocation parce que son cousin n'est plus là avec lui. C'est une travestie que d'avoir des inconnus qui veulent juste de sa gloire à la place de son cousin. Personne n'est à la hauteur de ses attentes. Son agent est implacable et refuse ce qu'il appelle ses caprices de star.

On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, non ? Il est peut-être temps qu'il prenne cette nouvelle dimension dans sa carrière.

 _On approche de la fin, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonne lecture, voici le dernier chapitre.  
_

 **Chapitre 10 : Présent (partie 2)**

Will ne pensait pas que de revenir dans cette ville serait aussi dur que ça après la trahison de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé.

« Désolé, Charles, je sais que tu avais envie d'aller revoir ton ange, mais … Je ne suis vraiment pas bien. Le trajet…

— C'est rien, Anthony. C'est rien. Jane comprend bien que tu puisses avoir besoin de moi. Et puis, je la verrais demain. C'est juste que si j'avais été là, je suis sûr que j'aurais été embauché pour aider pour l'installation. Elle s'installe dans l'appartement de sa sœur.

— Je comprends mieux. Tu m'utilises pour éviter une corvée d'installation… Et tu es sûr qu'elle ne t'utilise pas que pour tes gros bras ?

— Allons ! Anthony, je sais que tu aimes lancer des piques, mais je te sens particulièrement à cran aujourd'hui. »

William laisse éclater un rire sans joie.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris d'où vient mon humeur ? Je connais Meryton bien mieux que toi, Charles, j'y ai vécu plusieurs années. Et ce n'est pas de très bons souvenirs sur les évènements qui ont finis mon séjour ici. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans la même ville que la femme qui m'a trahis en profondément.

— Liz est de Meryton ? Quelle coïncidence ! Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de venir avec moi !

— Ne t'en fait pas. J'ai choisi de venir en connaissance de cause. Et puis, il est temps que je surmonte cette série de problèmes.

— Tu es sûr ? Si tu préfères, je te laisse repartir chez toi. Et je t'excuserais.

— C'était il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai eu le temps de me faire que Liz n'était pas qui je croyais. Et puis, je m'arrangerais pour revoir mon filleul, il ne doit pas être loin, il vit aussi à Meryton, plus souvent chez son grand-père qu'ailleurs. »

Charles est heureux de changer le sujet, ignorant totalement que pour William Anthony Darcy, parler de son filleul ou de Liz est si proche que l'un des sujets amène l'autre naturellement à son cerveau.

La journée se passe sans d'autres incidents. Charles lui montre des photos de son « ange », la jeune Jane Rime. William admet qu'elle est une belle femme et s'il faut le croire, elle est aussi généreuse et bonne que sa beauté extérieur.

Il ne veut pas être acide, mais ne peut que penser que Liz aussi semblait être un parangon de vertu, mais il en a été excessivement déçu. Il ne veut pas plomber son ami, mais se promet d'être honnête avec son impression de cette mystérieuse Jane.

Quand le lendemain, Charles le conduit dans une rue particulièrement familière, son cœur se met à battre mille fois plus vite. Quand il s'arrête devant le numéro qu'il a visité pendant les trois mois de leur idylle, il arrête Charles d'un geste.

« Tu avais dit que Jane avait emménagé chez sa sœur. Elle s'appelle comment ?

— Oh, je ne l'ai pas signalé ? Elizabeth.

— Elizabeth Rime ?

— Non, Elizabeth Bennet. Oui, je sais, elle n'ont pas le même nom, Jane a pris celui de son beau-père. »

Il s'interrompt devant la pâleur de son ami.

« Ne me dis pas… Liz ?

— Je ne te dis rien alors. Aide-moi, s'il-te-plait. Les escaliers de cet immeuble ont toujours été particulièrement compliqué à faire, avant même mon accident. »

Charles le regarde avec pitié, c'est le regard qu'il hait le plus possible. Il vérifie sa tenue rapidement dans le reflet d'une vitre.

Il va revoir Liz.

La douleur de la déception lui serre à nouveau les entrailles. Cela va être la première fois qu'il va la confronter après qu'elle ait exposé toutes leurs conversation sur le net et vendu ses informations à tous les magazines peoples.

Liz…

Il pense soudain à son fils.

« Charles, sais-tu s'il y aura des enfants ?

— Oui, je crois que Jane a dit qu'il y aurait son neveu pendant quelques heures, avant que ce dernier partent avec l'une de ses tantes. Jane ne l'a pas souvent vu, mais je crois que maintenant qu'elle vit dans la même ville, elle compte particulièrement le chouchouter. »

Bon. Un rayon de soleil dans la tempête qui s'approche. Il va revoir Tony.

« Je crois qu'elle va faire plus que chouchouter Tony. Elle va vivre avec lui. »

Sa voix essaye d'être le plus calme possible. Charles marque un temps d'arrêt devant la porte de l'appartement. William prend une nouvelle inspiration.

« Au fait, Charles, je crois qu'il est superflu de m'appeler Anthony avec Liz et sa sœur. »

Ils frappent et c'est la femme de la photo qui vient leur ouvrir.

« Charles ! On ne vous attendait pas aussi tôt ! »

Son sourire est incandescent. Elle tourne son regard vers lui, et recule sous la surprise. Elle se secoue avant de s'éloigner du passage.

« Entrez, entrez. Ne restez pas sur le paillasson. Je vais prendre vos manteaux, on a encore des cartons un peu partout, mais Lizzie est parti faire les courses pour la nourriture… Elle devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

William a la respiration hachée. Il ne sait pas ce que Liz a dit à sa sœur, mais il sait très bien qu'elle l'a reconnu. Il ne s'attend pas à la tornade qui sort de l'une des chambres et qui après quelques regards se précipite dans ses bras.

« Pa Will ! »

Naturellement, avec l'habitude, il prend l'enfant dans ses bras et le serre contre son cœur. Comme Tony lui a manqué.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon petit Tony. Alors que s'est-il passé dans ta vie ?

— Maman pleure beaucoup. Souvent. Tu restes là, maintenant ? Tu ne nous abandonnes plus ? »

William n'en est pas heureux. Il garde l'enfant qu'il considère comme le sien. Il relève le regard sur leur public, les bouches ouvertes qui les dévisagent sans se cacher. Finalement, en sentant son regard sur lui, Charles prend la paroles.

« Jane, voici mon meilleur ami, Anthony. Anthony, voici Jane, la femme dont je te parlais depuis longtemps.

— Charles, je t'ai dit que c'est idiot de me présenter sous mon second prénom pour ces personnes. William Darcy, Mademoiselle Jane Rime. Le parrain de Tony.

— William Darcy ? Oh mon dieu. Vous ressemblez particulièrement aux photos... Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas le père d'Anthony ?

— Non. J'ai rencontré Liz quand il avait un an. On s'est rencontré au cimetière, on rendait hommage au même mort. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il pose l'enfant sur le sol. Son dos commence à se rappeler à lui, et il est temps qu'il arrête ses efforts. L'enfant ne veut pas se séparer de lui, et malgré toute la douleur qu'il ressent, cela lui fait un baume au cœur. Au moins, Tony a ressenti son manque.

Au fond de sa conscience, il se rappelle ce que l'enfant lui a avoué, que sa mère pleurait chaque jour. Et qu'ils se sentaient abandonnés.

Cela serait trop dangereux. Cela lui permettrait de l'espoir. Il détaille les changements dans l'appartement depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Même si la plupart de son week-end avait été passé dans la chambre de Liz, il se souvenait bien du reste de l'appartement, et ne reconnaissait rien. Aucune affiche de ses films n'ornait les murs, au contraire, il n'y avait aucune décoration. Il en avait une pointe de douleur qui se loge dans son cœur.

Elle l'a oublié si facilement. Elle l'a fait partir de sa vie.

« Si vous m'excusez, pourquoi avez-vous traité Lizzie de cette manière, si vous aimez tellement son fils ? Je n'avais pas l'impression que vous manquiez d'argent, j'ai cru comprendre que vos films vous rapporte suffisamment. »

La voix froide et coupante de la jeune fille le coupe dans sa contemplation des murs nus.

« Excusez-moi ? Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui est trahi la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde et qui m'avait permis de remonter la pente du désespoir de la mort de mon meilleur ami. Toutes ces questions, c'est à votre sœur qu'il faudra les poser. »

Il s'excuse rapidement pour filer vers la cuisine sous prétexte de vouloir un verre d'eau.

Dans la baie vitre, il voit son reflet. Celui d'un homme cassé par l'accident d'il y a un peu plus d'un mois et demi. Une semaine après avoir appris qu'elle l'avait trahis pour quelques millions.

Et il voit Tony. Qui a comme lui, toutes les caractéristiques des Fitzwilliam. Un jour, il sera fier du jeune homme qu'il deviendra. Si seulement il pouvait continuer à être dans sa vie sans trop souffrir.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Il suppose que c'est Liz, surtout quand l'enfant reste à ses côtés, mais regarde la porte qui communique avec le corridor souvent.

Lui a trop peur pour apercevoir sa silhouette. Trop peur de la douleur qui lui enserre les entrailles.

« Jane, soit clair avec ce que tu dis. Je m'occupe de ranger les courses, et après, je t'écoute. »

La voix se rapproche. Il aurait dû le savoir. Se cacher d'une personne qui a fait des courses dans la cuisine n'était pas le plus intelligent.

Son cœur se serre à nouveau tandis qu'il relève le regard vers l'entrée de la pièce.

« Bonjour Liz. Cela faisait longtemps. »

Elle ouvre la bouche comme si elle allait parler et la referme avant que la moindre parole ne traverse sa gorge.

Finalement, elle pose les sacs sur le sol. Elle relève le regard doucement, comme si la même peur que la sienne la clouait au sol.

« Will ? C'est bien toi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Oh… Will, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Elle rougit après ses paroles et se pétrifie sur place. La rougeur lui monte au visage aussi. Que veut-elle dire par là ? Son cerveau tourne en boucle pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

« Maman ! Papa Will est revenu. Il va plus partir, maintenant, hein ?

— Ce n'est jamais moi qui l'ai fait partir, mon chou. C'est à lui de savoir. C'est lui qui a détruit nos moyens de conversation.

— Je ne suis pas si sûre que ça. Tu savais comme je hais la presse, Liz. Tu le sais et cela ne t'a pas empêché que tu dévoiles tout notre passé au monde entier. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. »

Les mots étaient dit avec douleur, mais Will ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Il avait ouvert les vannes et ne s'arrêterait quand il aurait terminé.

« Je peux comprendre que tu partages avec les gens qui sont proche de toi comment nous avons été. J'aurais préféré que tu me dises avant que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Je suppose que je peux comprendre de le faire pour gagner un peu d'argent. Même si je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de toi. Mais Liz, pourquoi la presse ? Pourquoi avoir publié tout, y compris mes identifiants privés ? »

Elle ouvre des yeux immenses à la suite de ses paroles. Il continue tant qu'elle ne le coupe pas.

« Une fois que je n'avais plus rien pour me distraire, j'ai pu faire le tournage des Loups dans un train. J'étais perturbé par ton silence et par ta trahison. Je n'ai pas totalement été comme j'aurais dû. Pas assez prudent, pas assez attentif. »

Son expression devient inquiète. Il se baigne dans son inquiétude un moment avant de reprendre.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, pour la seconde fois en moins de cinq ans, je n'avais plus envie de vivre. Et contrairement à la première, je n'avais pas le soutient que tu m'avais offert la première fois. Je n'essayais plus d'être prudent. Je ne voulais pas d'une vie très bien planifiée. La femme que j'aimais était du pire genre, celui qui utilise les hommes pour se faire de l'argent et de la renommée. Il y a eu une scène un peu difficile. Je ne me suis pas sécurisé comme j'aurais dû.

— Non… Non. Non ! »

Elle l'interrompt un moment avec un déni. De quoi, il l'ignore. Il reprend.

« Je suis sorti de réhab il y a une semaine. J'ai suivi Charles pour me changer les idées. »

Liz le regarde avec des larmes dans les yeux.

« Tu regrettes ton acte, maintenant ?

— Oh, Will, je regrette tellement de m'être refermée sur moi-même. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Après tout, je n'ai plus de boulot, et je suis incapable de trouver quelque chose de stable après le scandale. J'aurais dû tenter de te contacter par ton oncle. Il aurait surement apprécié de voir son petit-fils à l'occasion. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu aurais pu souffrir du scandale que j'ai toujours imaginé que c'est toi qui avait créé. Je comprends maintenant qu'il n'en est rien. Et je suis heureuse que le Charles merveilleux de ma sœur puisse nous permettre de s'expliquer entre nous. Je ne veux plus de mensonges. J'en ai suffisamment souffert. Qu'en dis-tu Will ? »

Il plonge son regard dans celui de la femme en face de lui et tous les détails lui sautent aux yeux mieux qu'un milliers de phrases. Ses yeux rouges, la courbe voutée de son dos, la maigreur de sa silhouette. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, il prend conscience qu'elle aussi a été détruite par les évènements.

« Aucun mensonge entre nous ? Aucun non-dits ?

— Nan. Aucun. Alors je commence. L'homme qui sera toujours le plus important dans ma vie, c'est Anthony Fitzwilliam, mon fils. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour lui. »

Au lieu de parler, il cherche son portefeuille dans sa poche. Il en tire sa carte d'identité qu'il tend à la femme devant lui. Il aurait dû faire ça dès le début, dès leur rencontre.

Elle la prend sans comprendre pourquoi, et il observe son visage. Elle murmure son prénom. Son vrai prénom, avec une révérence qui lui provoque une levée de frisson tout le long de son être.

« Si j'avais des doutes, sur ce que je devais dire, Fitzwilliam, je n'en ai plus aucun maintenant. Depuis mes plus anciens souvenirs, ma mère m'a toujours raconté une légende familiale. Elle me disait qu'elle m'avait appelé comme cela parce qu'elle était sure que… que j'étais une… une Elizabeth. J'ai toujours supposé qu'un jour, je trouverais mon âme-sœur. Quand Richard s'est présenté… J'ai reconnu à son nom que cela devait être lui. Après tout, il était si facile d'être en sa présence. Il me faisait rire tout le temps. Il était le meilleur des compagnons.

— Mais il n'était pas ton âme-sœur.

— Il ne l'était pas, et je ne l'ai accepté que beaucoup plus tard, quand j'ai compris que malgré la peine, j'avais une joie à être proche de toi. Quand tu m'as avoué être aussi un Fitzwilliam, j'ai supposé que j'avais été trop rapide pour choisir. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas les seuls qui existent avec ce nom.

— Je ne crois pas au destin, Liz.

— Je connais cette histoire depuis si longtemps que je n'ai plus le choix de la croire ou non, Will. Elle est ancrée en moi. Et je crois que oui, elle est vraie. La douleur de ta trahison, comme je l'ai ressenti, est beaucoup trop puissante pour être une relation moins forte.

— Je ne saurais pas, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'ai aimé, et comme je t'aime encore. Dans mon lit d'hôpital, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de penser à toi. A toi et à Tony, évidement. J'ai demandé à ma sœur de bruler les papiers d'adoption que j'avais rempli. Quand je suis rentré, j'ai découvert qu'elle n'en avait rien fait.

— Tu… Tu voulais adopter Tony ?

— Bien sûr, j'ai souvent beaucoup trop l'impression que cette canaille est mon fils plutôt que mon filleul. »

Elle éclata en sanglot, et fait les derniers pas qui les sépare pour se réfugier dans ses bras. Et pleurer. De soulagement ou de désespoir, Will n'en était pas totalement sur. Mais ce qu'il comprenait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus jamais vivre sans le bout de femme dans ses bras.

Parce qu'elle s'est taillée une part de lion dans son cœur. Alors peut-être, oui, elle est son âme-sœur. Encore une fois, il se demande ce qui est passé dans la tête de ses parents pour l'appeler Fitzwilliam.

 _Et voilà, c'est terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas, j'ai eu un grand soulagement à l'écrire, depuis le temps qu'elle m'obsédait. La suivante que je suis en train d'écrire met en place une amie de Mrs Gardiner qui a toutes les connections qu'il faut. Un noble désargenté qui n'a plus de moral (ou peut-être qu'elle se cache loin dessous). et les Bingley qui ont des tragédies dans leur secrets de familles, et qui ne sont pas qui on pourrait croire. Cela s'appelle La science des regards, mais je suis en train de chercher un autre nom. Je la publierais quand elle sera écrite en entier.  
_


End file.
